Enamorado Secreto
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: una semana previa al 14 de febrero el profesor Spock recibe todos los días en su escritorio una rosa y siempre se preguntaba quién es y está dispuesto a averiguarlo. Sprik
1. Chapter 1

_**Enamorado **_

_**Secreto**_

sprik academia fic

_Para mi Kirk puesto que por el rol que llevo con ella me inspire para este one-shot y la quiero muchote :3_

Para la pagina de facebook Kirk/Spock y su evento de san valentin 2014

https: LaTeoriaDeUnaGranConspiracionSlash ?fref=ts

**Resumen**: una semana previa al 14 de febrero el profesor Spock recibe todos los días en su escritorio una rosa y siempre se preguntaba quién es y está dispuesto a averiguarlo.

**Capítulo 1:**

Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
>las cosas importantes,<br>esas palabras que nunca escucharás  
>y las sumerjo en un lamento<br>haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,  
>una por una aquí.<br>Las sientes ya, besan y se Posarán

entre nosotros dos, si me faltas tú,

no las puedo Repetir,

no las puedo pronunciar

_En Cambio No ~Laura Pausini_

Spock llegaba temprano al salón que le correspondía para sus clases y poder checar todo para que no tuviese que improvisar.

Cuando un objeto en la mesa le llamo la atención, tomo delicadamente la rosa y busco alguna tarjetita, no había nada y empezó a preguntarse quién se la había dejado y porque, su mente empezó a divagar la 1era persona en quien pensó fue en la cadete Nyota ya que siempre mostro un interés hacia su persona y su cultura.

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaban a llegar entre ellos un chico que nunca antes había visto, rubio y con unos hipnotizantes ojos tan azules como el cielo de la tierra. Se quedó mirándole un largo rato.

-cadete, usted es nuevo en mi clase ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto Spock

-soy James, James Kirk y si soy nuevo en su clase profesor Spock entre por consejo del capitán Pike-dijo Jim sonriendo al ver que el maestro no había tirado su rosa.

- bienvenido soy el profesor Spock, tome asiento e iniciaremos la clase-dijo Spock y Uhura noto cierta amabilidad de parte de Spock hacia Kirk y eso no le gustaba.

La clase paso sin contratiempo Jim hacia anotaciones en su padd mientras prestaba atención al profesor. Cuando termino la clase los estudiantes salieron y Spock se quedó un poco más, dudo en llevarse la rosa consigo pero tenía curiosidad de quien se la había dejado.

Después de terminar todas sus clases Jim se dirigió a su habitación.

-dime que no le dejaste la rosa-dijo McCoy

-si le di la rosa pero no deje ninguna tarjeta tal vez mañana-dijo Jim con una sonrisa picarona

-Jim estás loco, ¿Que le vas a decir a Pike cuando se entera?-preguntoo McCoy

-no lo se aun no lo había pensado-dijo Jim caminando hacia la cocina- ¿comiste algo?-

-Aun no, tuve la mañana pesada-dijo McCoy

-preparare algo, siéntate yo te aviso cuando este-dijo Jim y McCoy no pudo negarse y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y Jim termino de preparar el almuerzo se sentaron mientras platicaban de cómo les fue en sus clases, al terminar Bones se ofreció a lavar los trastes mientras Jim se cambiaba de ropa y empezaban a hacer sus tareas las cuales no eran muchas a comparación de la semana pasada.

Al día siguiente

Spock volvió a tener en su escritorio una rosa igual de bonita que la anterior y su curiosidad aumento. Esta vez el/la admirador secreto dejo una nota,

-"¿Le gustan las adivinanzas profesor?"- arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta dejo la nota a un lado y se concentró a dar su clase.

Los días siguientes Spock volvió a encontrar más rosas y las notas subían de tono. Una conversación que tuvo en la semana con la cadete Uhura la elimino de su lista de posibles admiradores y armo un plan para descubrir a la persona que le deja las rosas.

En su salón había un pequeño armario era algo incómodo pero se escondería para ver quien le deja la flor, espero unos minutos cuando la puerta se abre y ve al cadete Kirk entrar con una rosa y la dejo en su escritorio y volvió a salir, de todas las personas era la que menos esperaba por su historial de Don Juan de la academia.

Al día siguiente fue Jim quien recibió una flor en su pupitre con una nota.

_"se quién es, lo espero esta noche en mi cuarto, no tema, vivo solo esta es la dirección"_

-oh por dios tengo una cita con Spock-murmuro Jim sin saber que una molesta Uhura lo estaba espiando, no iba a dejar que ese chico le quitara a Spock.

Jim después de sus clases Para buscar que ponerse

-¿Tienes una cita con una chica?-pregunto Bones

-no, tengo una cita con el profesor Spock, al parecer me descubrió y quiere nos veamos-dijo Jim optando por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa blanca.

-¡Estás loco! No puedes salir con un profesor, los pueden expulsar a ambos-dijo Bones

-nadie va a enterarse si tu no dices nada-dijo Jim Sin pudor alguno se cambió enfrente de Bones y cuando estuvo listo salió a su encuentro con Spock.

Mientras tanto

spock no había planeado nada especial para el encuentro simplemente dejo que las cosas salieran a su manera, tocaron la puerta y la abrió pensando que sería Jim

Pero era Uhura.

-cadete Uhura-dijo Spock

-buenas noches profesor Spock ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Nyota, Spock lo dudo por un momento si Jim llegara a venir y los viera juntos podría mal interpretar su intención.

-espero a alguien-dijo Spock

-puedo estar con usted mientras-dijo Uhura acariciando la mejilla del vulcano, Spock no correspondió la caricia y la cadete poco a poco se acercaba a los labios del vulcano para besarlos cuando tocan la puerta, al no recibir respuesta vio que no había seguro y abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, sintiendo una enorme ira Jim azoto su puerta pero no regreso a su habitación, por el golpe ambos se separaron y Spock no tuvo más opción que correrla para buscar a Jim y tratar de explicarle pero no lo encontró.

En la madrugada...

Bones se despertó por el sonido de su celular, vio que era el número de Jim gruño y contesto.

-maldición Jim ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Bones

-Bones, ven por mi-dijo Jim y al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo se preocupo

-¿Que paso Jim?¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Bones

-a donde siempre vamos-dijo Jim y colgó, el medico suponía que algo había pasado entre Jim y el duende y para variar nada sale bien.

_Continuara_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamorado**

**Secreto**

_Capítulo 2_

"toma el sueño que hay

En mi y empieza a creer

En mí y no te vayas jamás

Porque mientras que te quedes

Serás tú el más bello de mis mares"

_**Un hecho obvio~ Laura Paussini**_

McCoy fue por Jim al bar que frecuentaban, estaba muy borracho y casi no podía sostenerse en pie, lo ayudo a levantarse y después lo cargo hasta la habitación y lo acostó en la cama le quito las botas y lo tapo, en varias ocasiones, maldecía al vulcano en voz baja supuso que nada bueno salió de ese encuentro puesto que su compañero iba como un adolecente a su primera cita.

A la mañana siguiente

McCoy mando un mensaje a los profesores de Jim avisándoles que por problemas de salud Jim se ausentaría de las clases por ese dia,

Mientras que Spock llego a su escritorio y no vio ninguna flor o alguna tarjeta, poco a poco los estudiantes empezaron a llegar pero no vio a ninguna cabellera rubia, sonó su padd y leyó el mensaje sobre Jim, supuso que lo hacía para no verle la cara, dio su clase sin ninguna interrupción, al final de la clase el mejor amigo de Jim llego al salón.

-cadete McCoy-dijo Spock

-doctor para usted, tenemos que hablar-dijo el médico mientras que desde lejos Uhura observaba la escena, sabía que la persona que acababa de llegar con Spock, era el mejor amigo de Kirk y si estaba ahi era para hablar con Spock sobre lo que paso el dia de ayer, gruño y salió de ahí Kirk no le iba a quitar a su vulcano.

-tome asiento-dijo Spock y McCoy se sentó

-no sé qué paso anoche entre Jim y usted pero Jim llego borracho -dijo McCoy

-mi intención nunca fue lastimar a James-dijo Spock

-por como llego el ayer, no creo que haya sido algo bueno-dijo McCoy

-después de mis clases hablare con el-dijo Spock

-me parece bien, a ver si él quiere hablar con usted-dijo Bones

-lo intentare-dijo Spock, Bones asiente con la cabeza, se despide y regresa a la habitación para ver a Jim este seguía en cama pero ya estaba despierto y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Bones?-pregunto Jim

-si Jim ya regrese ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto McCoy

-me duele la cabeza, apaga la luz - pidió el rubio McCoy le hizo caso y bajo un poco la luz

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Bones

-si, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto Jim

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-

-no mucho-ahora que la luz estaba baja asomo su cabeza.

-fuiste al bar que siempre frecuentamos y Me marcaste en la madrugada pidiendo que fuera por ti-dijo McCoy-¿Que paso con Spock?-

-anoche llegue a su cuarto y vi que la puerta no tenia seguro, la abri-se detuvo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

-si quieres dímelo después-dijo McCoy mientras le preparaba un cafe cargado sin azucar y se lo daba.

-gracias, ¿Conoces a Nyota Uhura?-pregunto Jim

-¿La morena que va contigo en la mayoría de tus clases ?, si la ubico pero no la conozco-dijo McCoy

-pues la vi que estaba besándose con Spock y ni hacia nada para separarla de el-dijo Jim y bebió un poco del cafe que le preparo Bones.

-fui a hablar con el-dijo McCoy

-¿qué te dijo?-

-más bien yo le dije que no estabas solo y no iba a dejar que te lastimara-dijo Bones

-gracias-siguió tomando del café antes que se enfriara-¿Mis clases?-

-avise que estabas enfermo-dijo Bones

Tocaron la puerta varias veces, ambos se sorprendieron puesto que no esperaban visitas

-debe ser Galia-dijo Jim y McCoy fue a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con Spock

-¿Que quiere?-pregunto McCoy

-vengo a hablar con Jim-dijo Spock

-¿Quién es Bones?-pregunto Jim acercándose a la puerta-profesor-

-James, buenas tardes ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Spock Jim lo dudo por un momento después acepto.

-está bien, Bones ¿Nos dejas a solas?-pregunto Jim

-maldición Jim ¿A dónde me voy? Ya no tengo clases- gruño Bones

-ofrezco mi habitación para hablar Jim para no molestar a tu amigo-dijo Spock

-que considerado-volvió a gruñir el médico-más te vale no lastimar a Jim-sentencio el medico

-jamás lo haría y los vulcanos nunca mentimos-dijo Spock

-vamos-dijo Jim y Bones se metió a la habitación y el rubio siguió al vulcano- no va a estar Uhura ¿Cierto?-

-no Jim no va a estar no sé cómo se enteró que me iba a ver contigo llego antes que tu-dijo Spock

-si Spock, te creo- comento Jim mientras Spock abria la puerta de su habitacin y Jim quedo maravillado con el arreglo de la mesa.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto?-pregunto Jim mirando que en el centro había una mesita con velas, 2 copas y unas bandejas con comida.

-quiero recuperarte-

-nunca me tuviste-dijo Jim

-entonces déjame tenerte-dijo Spock y Jim se acercó al vulcano para besarlo en los labios mientras el vulcano correspondía, tomaba la nuca de su alumno para profundizar el beso, después de algunos segundos se separan por falta de aire y Jim fue a la puerta para ponerle seguro

-así estamos prevenidos-dijo Jim con una sonrisa picarona, Spock comprendió a que se refería Jim y volvieron a besarse de forma apasionada mientras van caminando a la cama y Spock va acostándose encima de Jim.

-no puedo hacer esto-dijo Spock

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Jim

-eres mi alumno-dijo Spock acariciando su mejilla

-puedo solucionar eso mañana-dijo Jim

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Spock

-Le dire a Pike que no seguiré en tu clase-dijo Jim

-¿Y si te pregunta porque?-

-ya me las ingeniare-dijo Jim pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del vulcano para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y se volvieron a besar mientras las ropas salian sobrando

Continuara..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Y ahora tú, llegaste a mí, amor,  
>y sin más cuentos apuntas<p>

Directo en medio del alma.  
>Ahora tú, llegaste a mí, oh, no,<br>sin previo aviso, sin un permiso,

Como si nada.  
>Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,<br>cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma

_**Ahora Tu- Malu**_

-¿Y si te pregunta porque?-

-ya me las ingeniare-dijo Jim pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del vulcano para atraerlo más a su cuerpo y se volvieron a besar mientras poco a poco las ropas de ambos salían sobrando las manos de Spock acariciaban el cuerpo de Jim.

-se va a enfriar lo que preparaste-dijo Jim

-Podemos volverlo a calentar-Spock dirigió sus labios al cuello de Jim para marcarlo como suyo suavemente sin prisas, con otra mano bajo para quitarle la camisa del piyama que Bones le había cambiado cuando este llego. Siguió bajando, besando el cuerpo del muchacho que se entregaba a él sin condiciones, Jim movió sus manos y le retiro la camisa a Spock deleitándose con ese pecho vulcano. Con sus labios Spock empezó a degustar de los pezones de Jim este se movía inquieto entre sus brazos y gemía el nombre del vulcano.

-ah ah ah profesor – empezaba a gemir Jim sus ojos los mantenía cerrados y a Spock le empezaba a exitar la manera en que Jim gemía.

Siguió, mordiendo y lamiendo toda la piel que se extendía, cadera, hombros y cuello para hacerle entender a toda la academia y a su amigo Bones, que Jim era suyo y de nadie más, le quito el pantalón y Jim se incorporó un poco, movió sus piernas para ayudarlo, se acercó al pecho velludo de Spock y con uno de sus dedos lo delineo tímidamente Spock cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que su pareja le brindaba.

-ah ah, Jim- empezaba a gemir Spock, el rubio sintiéndose satisfecho por provocar esas reacciones movió sus labios al cuello de Spock y le dio leves mordiscos. Spock aprovecho para acariciar la espalda del rubio con sus manos. Jim se retorció entre sus brazos, Spock volvió a acostar a Jim en la amplia cama, separando sus piernas para empezar a degustar el semi dormido miembro de su pareja mientras Jim con sus dedos jalaba poco a poco los cabellos negros

-ah, ah profesor más rápido-pidió el rubio con sus mejillas sonrojadas Spock alzo la vista para deleitarse con la visión que tenía enfrente de él, Jim tenía sus cabellos rubios alborotados, su cuerpo sudoroso y las manos aferradas en su cabello, siguió lamiéndolo en diferentes movimientos para hacerlo correrse más rápido, Jim arqueo su espalda, Spock con una de sus manos tomo el miembro para masturbarlo mientras el rubio sentía que no podía mas

-ah… profesor ya no puedo!- en medio de un gemido se vino en la boca de su ex profesor el cual no se apartó y lo recibió, Jim avergonzado intento separarse Spock no lo dejo, con el mismo líquido seminal los unto en sus dedos y empezó a meterlos en la entrada de Jim este reprimió un gemido Spock continuo moviéndolo en pequeños círculos, después metió un segundo, después el tercero ya que consideraba que aún estaba muy estrecho para él. Siguió moviéndolos hasta sentirlo preparado, los saco y poco a poco fue metiéndolo en la entrada del rubio poco a poco, cuando estuvo dentro sentía que no podía controlarse más y empezó a embestirlo fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, se estiro a la altura del cuello del rubio y siguió mordiéndolo con suavidad, Jim acaricio con suavidad la espalda del vulcano mientras este lo seguía embistiendo.

-ah ah Spock te amo-dijo Jim entre gemidos Spock en respuesta gruño y repetidas veces continuo con sus movimientos hasta que Jim sintió algo caliente entre gemidos trato de avisarle a Spock que se venía, en medio de ambos mientras que Spock llenaba su interior.

Spock salió de el con suavidad mientras que el rubio trataba de reguilar su agitada respiración, el vulcano se acostó en la cama y Jim acomodo cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Spock

-estoy bien-dijo Jim sonriendo -¿y tu?-

-también estoy bien, duerme un poco-dijo Spock

-si, te amo Spock-

-también te amo Jim- pero el rubio no escucho respuesta puesto que se había quedado dormido, Spock sonríe y jalo las sabanas para taparlos a ambos, aunque él no tenía sueño se dedicó a observarlo dormir acariciando sus cabellos, ya mañana seria otro día…

Fin!

Espero les haya gusado, nos veremos en otro :D


End file.
